elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Calamities
This is the new name for "Divine Reset" btw. Basically, when someone/something fucks up Arcerra big time, everything related to the problem is either deleted or reset to a point where it didn't exist. Doesn't matter how. Doesn't matter who. They just happen. And when they do it's normally because the world would've ended otherwise. Although, I can say that L.U.C.Y has been present during every Calamity after the 1.5th. She isn't the one who causes them, though. This'd be really easy to tie into another series that doesn't happen on Arcerra, but since Elementalist is the only thing I'm working on right now...We'll get back to this. All major Elementalist Storylines end with/via a Calamity. All previous Calamities 1st (The Nebula Skyfall) Origin collides with the moon and breaks. Nearly all of the Flow, Pallobalt, and Ethraksha contained within fell to the Planet. It's rotation speed dropped significantly and the entire planet was moved closer to the sun. The mass of the planet also increased sevenfold. Flow and Ethraksha is poisonous, and now it covers the entire planet. Humanity had no moon to flee to, and Mars was still to far away; retreating underground was their only option. Most of the world's continents merged together to form Arcerra. 1.5th ( The Divine Blessing) After about 200 years of so, some girl somehow gained the ability to Not Die above ground. This ends up being it's own major series, but it ends with that same girl creating what is essentially the First Artifact and giving all living things immunity to Flow and Ethraksha, similar to her. This also made everything Dependant on Ethraksha to survive, however, but it was a small price to pay. Actual Calamities 2nd (Extinction Event) The Original's most devout followers went on a rampage after he was killed at the hand of two humans. 3rd (The Divine Reset) TL;DR The Environment was fucked up big time Technology got to point where Magic became obsolete. The Region Tyrants were imprisoned and their Ethraksha was used to power the Regions. The Environment was beginning to become irreparable, but nobody cared. S.A.R.A.H began to reset everything, starting with the Region Tyrants regaining their Ethraksha and being freed. Then they got pissed and nearly blew up the entire Continent. That had to be reset too 4th (This one doesn't have a name yet sorry) Mmanuell-Khan kills Meadvale. During a Nebula Skyfall. Yeah, that was really stupid. The fight took all of Tsunia's armed forces and the involvement of all four Shadow Cults. Before it was truly destroyed, Meadvale wakes up the other Region Tyrants who, in a rage, trample the entire continent rumbling-style. Everyone straight up dies, no cap. This, obviously doesn't run with whoever or whatever causes Calamities, so L.U.C.Y appears for the first time in 2000 years and everything resets to a couple of days before the battle against Meadvale started. Everyone still has their memories this time, and some of the Artifacts that were depleted and rendered useless during the battle have been restored to full power. One could make the guess that the following was done as a deterrent to stop Humans from attempting to fight Region Tyrants again, but L.U.C.Y specifically reverted them to several hundred years ago. They've all changed forms; Meadvale is now the "I forgot the name but it's this massive fucking snowflake with creepy ass patterns on it" instead of "The Great Frost Wyvern". Hey, lemma ask you a question. do you remember why Meadvale awoke 172 years earlier than predicted? You know, the entire reason the show exists? Yeah it was the Druids of Origin. They were creating an anti-Ethraksha weapon that steals programming and uses it for itself in order to "untangle" their kin who've been merged together inside of the remaining Living Weapons for milennia. They tested this weapon the the Great Frost Wyvern. (Why? one of them can predict the future and they fortold that this singular event will ireversably change the course or arcerra's history. Not for the reasons that they think but hey, the only real prophecies are ones that can be interpreted in several ways. They managed to successfully isolate the Programming inside of Meadvale responsible for it's hyper agressive-nature even among the other Tyrants. (The Elite AML had to fight this Programming in the form of a smaller replica of the Great Frost Wyvern). And since Calamities affect Ethraksha a LOT more than it does organic matter, all of the Ethraksha that was once part of the Tyrants has been returned, even it it's long been dissolved into Flow by now. All of it Including any Ethr Hosting and the Programming that was stolen from Meadvale. TL;DR they were fighting a Region Tyrant of baby mode for an entire year and now it's on fucking nightmare mode. But that whole "affects Ethraksha more" applies to their memories too. Meadvale has no knoledge that it's about to be attacked. It was actually hibernating a couple of hundred years ago, and since it's been restored to that state, the Tyrant assumes it should be resting and doesn't bother anybody. Everyone agrees NOT to try and fight it again, and that's the story of the 4th Calamity: the one that affected Arcerra the least. Sike we're all about to die. The main goal of Divine Blessings and the Druids of Origin is to: # Figure out how to resummon L.U.C.Y # Do so # They both have their seperate reasons here but they're both pretty not-good # ??? # Profit And since they both just witnessed her reappear for the first time since the 3rd Calamity (like, 2000 years ago), just because a Region Tyrant died?! Bro that's too easy. The two shadow cults attack Meadvale with literally all that they have. They win in an episode. And, as predicted, another Calamity occurs, L.U.C.Y reappears and prepares to reset things even further, possibly all the way back the end of Era III. Just like it happened last time, Meadvale cries out for help and awaken the other Region Tyrants. But, what's different this time you may ask? In case you didn't know. The Wind Region Tyrant is actually The Original. The Predater who caused the 2nd Calamity 7000 years ago. Unbeknownst to literally everyone, having everything reset like that completely ruined the Original's plan, so it decides to just go with Plan B: fucking kill everyone by any means neccessary. It absorbs the other Region Tyrants and the nine meteors of the Nebula Skyfall. This is the closest we're ever going to get to "Straight up fucking God" We get Very, VERY close to destroying the entire planet. L.U.C.Y actually had to get involved to prevent this. Everyone kinda just has to sit on the bench while two gods fight it out. (you know maybe we COULD just add the great kings in too for the sake of it, this is the end of the series after all) I don't have anything on how exactly L.U.C.Y beats this "New Origin". But she does. 100% for good, though; apparantely resetting time is too dngerous so she's forced to take an L and prevent the Region Tyrants from appearing. No more Tyrants yayy and then she flies off into the distance, supposedly to another continent. And that begs the question of "What's out there, beyond Arcerra?" Because nobody has left (and successfully returned) in 20000 years. And we'll never know. Because I'm ending the entire series after this.